Alternations
by Moboy1
Summary: What if Elsa had fire powers instead of ice powers? What if Anna and Elsa switched roles, but kept the same personalities? What if...? An AU fic, featuring all varieties of Frozen AU one-shots, from space to submarine, as we explore the many different alternate universes possible in Frozen. Suggestions very welcome!
1. Space

**Heyo! I'm back from the dead perhaps! I've decided to put "A Bunch of Minecraft YouTube One-Shots" on the backburner because I just feel like I need a break or something. Anyway, I'm now obsessed with Disney's "Frozen" and so have decided to write a fanfic about it. As the description entails, this fanfic is a collection of AU (alternate universe) one-shots about Frozen, such as Elsa having fire powers, Kristoff and Hans switching roles, etc. Title subject to change. This first chapter is an idea that came to me when thinking about Doctor Who: "Frozen" set in space! Review and let me know what I should do next! Anyway, onto the story, after the huge A/N!**

**Disclaimer: I dun own Frozen.**

Ever since she was a little girl, Anna had been shut out. She didn't know why. All she knew was that one day she'd been having the time of her life with her sister, and the next, she was shut out. It had been fantastic; days of exploring the asteroid field their space station home was in, and making sculptures out of floating rocks using some sort of cold blowtorch or something. Then one day, it all just… stopped.

Elsa locked herself away in her room, and Anna didn't know why. But she was determined to bring her out. Optimistic and young, she'd boldly run up to her sister's sealed metal airlock and sang out, "_Do you want to carve an asteroid?"_

After that, when she received no response, she'd made it her mission to bring Elsa out of that sealed room. She didn't know what she'd done to upset her older sister, but she _would _make it right.

She tried everything, from bribery to singing to shameless guilt-tripping, but nothing worked. It only got worse when their parents went on a voyage to a galaxy far, far away, and never came back.

Anna was at her breaking point. She didn't understand what had ruined her and Elsa's relationship. She couldn't fathom it. But there are two sides to every story.

Elsa was cursed with terrifying powers. She could effortlessly create ice and frost and even create small asteroids, heaven knows how. Nobody knew exactly why. She'd been born with them. Sitting there on the other side of the door from her sister, the one she'd isolated herself from all her life, she had a sudden flashback.

She had been awoken in the middle of the night by Anna.

"Psst," Anna said, floating next to her sleeping bag. "Elsa. Wake up."  
"Go back to sleep," Elsa grumbled.

The young princess sighed. "I can't. The stars are awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play."

"Go play by yourself." Elsa shoved her away.

Anna rebounded off a wall and grabbed hold of Elsa's sleeping bag once again. "Do you wanna carve an asteroid sculpture?"  
Elsa's eyes opened at that. A wide smile spread across her face. Anna grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her sleeping bag, along the long metal hallways of the space station. "Come on, come on, come on!"

They reached the large, empty storage room that had yet to find a use. Well, except for the one they were currently using it for.

"Do the magic!" Anna squealed with excitement.

Elsa smiled. She waved her hands around, and suddenly, frost was floating around the chamber.

"This is amazing!" Anna exclaimed.

"Watch this!" Elsa stomped on the floor (well, they couldn't be sure which wall the floor was, to be honest), and a layer of ice spread out across all the surfaces of the room. She smiled at the look of awe on her little sister's face.

"Alright, let's go!" she said. She concentrated, and in front of her, a ball of rock appeared out of nowhere. An asteroid. A small one, though. Out of all her abilities, Elsa found this one the most baffling. She had the ability to control frost and ice and _cold _things, right? Sure, asteroids were cold, being in space and all, but still…

She was torn from her thoughts by Anna's squeal of happiness. "Let's go!"  
So they went to work. Anna brought out a chisel and began to chip at the rock. Elsa concentrated again and felt her power coming to life. A blast of cold came from her hands and hit the asteroid. Parts of it fell away under the intense pressure. Soon, they had a vaguely humanoid figure.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Elsa said, holding the sculpture and talking in its voice.

"I love you, Olaf!" Anna hugged it. Elsa's heart swelled. There was nothing she loved more than playing with her sister, except maybe her sister herself.

Soon, Anna wanted to try something different. Elsa agreed.

"Catch me!" Anna shouted, pushing off one of the walls and toward another. Elsa willed a wall of frost to rise up and catch her. Giggling, Anna rebounded, sailing toward the next wall at such high speed that Elsa was terrified she'd smash right into it. She made frost catch her again. This continued on for several minutes, Anna gradually speeding up. That's when it happened.

A piece of frost, torn free from the patches of it all over the room and traveling fast, smashed Elsa in the forehead. Startled, she rebounded into a wall, then shook it off. Then she saw that Anna was traveling toward the wall, fast.

"Anna!" she shouted. She sent a burst of magic at her, hoping to make a cushion of frost to stop her from smashing into the wall. Instead, the magic slammed into her sister's head.  
For one long moment, Elsa's heart stopped. She was frozen in place. Then she began working again.

"MAMA! PAPA!" she screamed as she bounced off the wall and floated over to Anna. Swirls of ice floated around the room, and several jagged spikes of ice erupted from the walls.

The rest was a blur. Her parents found her and took her to Cüci, a small planetoid orbiting near the asteroid belt. It was the home of the Troli, an ancient, small, wise species who coexisted with the humans in the Arendelli Cluster, their solar system.

The leader of the Troli, whose name was Pabi or Pebbie or something like that, managed to heal Anna, unfreezing her mind. They warned Elsa and her parents of the dire consequences that could come of her powers getting out of control again. So Elsa's parents, the rulers of the Cluster, shut her into the space station, never opening the frontal airlock, keeping her isolated from the world.

But now they were gone. Elsa's coronation to become the new queen of the Arendelli Cluster was coming soon, and her powers were getting stronger. She prayed she'd have the strength to conceal them from everyone, because when coronation day came, the space station would be open to all.

She realized that Anna was still singing.

"…_Do you wanna carve an asteroid?"_

Her sister's voice was almost sick, faint from pain and hurt.

Elsa looked around her room. It was iced over completely. She leaned her head against the airlock and began to sob.

**Well okay then. Hopefully future ones will be more fluffy and stuff. But how you likey? :C Let me know your thoughts, including if you want me to continue this space AU at some point or not. Also, leave suggestions for future AUs! Until next time, adios!**


	2. A Kingdom of Ash and Cinders

**Aaaand next chapter hooray! This chapta will be a request given to me by le Guest of doom. Basically, some genderbentedness and other stuff. I took the idea and changed it a bit. Elsa (or Eli) is the prince of the Southern Isles, Hans is Anna's fire-powered older brother, and Anna is Anna. And the personalities are pretty much the same, except, y'know, Elsa/Eli taking on the evil role of Hans and vice versa. So onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: NANANANANANADONTOWNFROZEN! Or the Batman theme.**

"You can't marry a man you just met," Hans told his younger sister, Anna. He glanced at the icy-eyed, cool-gazed prince with platinum hair that was standing next to Anna.  
"You can if it's true love!" Anna snapped back. Hans suppressed a sigh. Anna had always been mule-headed. Then again, so had he.  
"Anna," Hans began, "what do you know about true love?"  
"More than you!" Anna said. "All you know is how to shut people out!"  
Hans winced. It was true. But he had a reason. He was born with very dangerous powers. When he and Anna were little… His mind flashed back to it. Playing with fire. Using bursts of heat to elevate Anna up, higher and higher. Accidentally hitting her in the head. Feeling her forehead and almost recoiling from the unexpected heat. Their parents. The trolls… Removing the memories… cooling the burning mind…

He shook his head, shaking away the pain of the past.

"My answer," he stated firmly, "is no." He turned and began to walk away.

"Your majesty," began the prince that was next to Anna- Eli, wasn't it? Yes, Hans remembered- "if I may ease your-"  
"No, you may not. Leave," Hans ordered. He continued walking, picking up the pace. Anna started after him.

"The party is over. Close the gates," he told the Royal Handler, walking quickly by him.

"No! Hans, I can't live like this anymore!" Anna cried.

"Then leave!" Hans said, whirling around angrily.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna shouted in desperation.

Everything went quiet. Everyone turned to watch the unfolding drama.

"Enough," Hans stated, struggling to keep his fiery temper at bay.

"No! Enough hiding! Why are you concealing yourself from the world?" Anna was practically screaming now. "_What are you so afraid of?"_

"I said, ENOUGH!" Hans spun around. A wall of fire erupted around him. He stared. After all this time… His secret… _No…_

"I knew it!" crowed a triumphant Duchess of Weselton. She was a small, unfriendly duchess who Hans had never particularly liked. "Sorcery!"

"H-Hans?" Hans couldn't bear to look at his little sister's face. He turned and fled.

* * *

He awoke in a dungeon. _What…_ Then a rush of memories flooded back. Fleeing the party… escaping up the mountain… setting everything on fire… building a castle of hardened ash… then, Anna, finding him, telling him that he'd set off an eternal heat wave, everywhere… Sending her away… Prince Eli bringing a party of men up to find him… and then, nothing.

He went toward the nearby window, but something held him back. He looked at his hands. _Chains…_

He strained, and managed to look out the window. A horrifying sight met his eyes.

The landscape was charred and burnt. There were a few trees in sight, but they could hardly even be called trees anymore; they were blackened and leafless. He could see distortion where there was intense heat. And fire. There was fire, everywhere, in patches large and small. Even from inside, Hans could feel the heat radiating from the ruined landscape.

"What have I done?" he whispered.

The door opened behind him. He whirled around. Prince Eli was entering; he was the one who Anna had been asking to marry. He'd started this whole thing.  
"Why have you brought me here?" he snarled, glaring at the prince. Cool blue eyes met Hans' angry green ones.

"I couldn't just let them kill you," he said.

"Maybe you should've!" Somewhere, deep inside, Hans knew that Eli wasn't to blame, but he didn't care. He had to take his anger out on _someone._

"Where's Anna?" he demanded.

Eli's head drooped. "Princess Anna… has not returned," he said.

Cold fear clutched at Hans' insides. "No…" he whispered, staring out at the charred landscape. It was way too hot for anyone to survive for long out there. Even in here… The heat had never bothered Hans, but he could still feel it.

"If you'd just stop this heat wave…" Eli whispered. "Bring back the cool air."

Hans whirled around angrily. "If I could, don't you think I would? My _sister _is out there!"

Eli stared at him, eyes wide.

"You have to let me go! Tell them to let me go!"

Eli held his gaze for a moment. "I'll do what I can," he said finally, and with that, he left the room.

Hans looked out into the raging heat. _Anna…_

"Your sister is dead because of you." No other words could've caused Hans so much pain. Here he was, searching fruitlessly in the raging firestorm he'd inadvertently made, and suddenly, Eli had appeared and told him the news. Anna had returned with a burning heart, and died in Eli's arms, hair turned completely black.

Hans dropped to the ground with a cry of pain, and suddenly, the firestorm receded. There was just a large, empty expanse of charred earth and scorching heat.

He didn't even care when he heard the unsheathing of a blade, heard Eli coming up behind him, ready to strike.

_Go on, kill me! _Hans screamed internally. _Do it!_

The blade began to swing down.

"NO!"  
Hans whirled around at the sound of his sister's voice. He was just in time to see Anna leaping in the way of the sword's strike, blocking it from hitting her brother. And then suddenly, she was bursting into flame. The sword hit her burning body and shattered, flinging Eli backward. Then the flames cooled, and in the place of Anna was a basalt replica.

"No…" Hans whispered. "No no no no…"

"Anna…" whispered Olaf, the little golem made from ashes and cinders, built by Hans by accident. He was aware of Kristoff, the man Anna'd met in the mountains, standing nearby, watching silently. And then Hans began to weep.

He lost track of everything, only knowing himself, Anna, and his tears. And then, suddenly, the burning hot basalt sculpture began to cool. And then suddenly Anna was standing right there again.

"Anna?" Hans asked, barely daring to believe.

Anna nodded. "Yes."  
Olaf gasped. "An act of true love will cool a burning heart!"  
"Of course!" Hans gasped in realization. "Love!" He lifted his hands up, and suddenly the heat wave was retracting. For the first time in what felt like forever, a cool breeze swept through Arendelle. All the ashes, cinders, fire, and heat came together, and Hans threw it into the sky. He pulled it together into the shape of a giant flame, then let it go, dispersing it all.

"Oh no you don't," spat a familiar voice. Hans glanced over to see Eli, rising to his feet.

"You…" Hans said, starting toward the prince. "You lied to me. You attacked me, locked me up, broke my sister's heart, then led me to believe she was dead." His hands burst into flame. "You don't deserve to live."  
"Hans!" Anna cried. "Don't!"

Eli laughed, a cruel, icy laugh. "No, it's perfectly alright." His eyes narrowed. "You see, _Hans, _you're not the only one with powers." And to Hans' horror, he got up, and proceeded to summon a giant icicle out of nowhere. He leveled it at Hans, and released an icy blast from his hands, hitting Hans full in the chest. The newly coronated king of Arendelle flew backward, a numb, cold feeling sweeping through his body.  
"Hans!" Anna screamed. Everything was going dark for Hans. Eli towered over him, continuing to blast his icy wrath down. Then suddenly, an arm wrapped around the prince's neck. Kristoff hauled him backward, dragging him down to the bay. Then he flung him into the water.

Hans gasped for air. "Thanks… K-Krist…off…" He shuddered. Cold did not mix well with him.

"Well, King Hans, shall we get back to the castle?" Anna stood over him, a smile playing across her lips. She reached down to help him up. "You've got a kingdom to take care of."  
**So how was that? I was going to have Hans die at the end but discarded the idea half a second after I thought of it so yeah. R&R, and leave requests for other chapters you want!**


	3. Fixer-Upper

**Okay so woo! Another suggestion/request! I had a bit of trouble with this one but yeah. Basically, Anna's the one raised by trolls, Hans is Elsa's younger brother, and Fixer-Upper scene. I'm making it Hans/Anna because that's what I figure works so yay. Also here's some AUs that I plan to possibly do in the future, and I'm writing them down so I don't forget: Police!Elsa, Criminal!Anna; or maybe Police!Elsa LostKid!Anna; Santa Claus!Elsa (waitwhat); and more that I won't waste your time with. So onto the story!  
DISCLAIM! DISCLAIM! DISCLAAAAAIM! FROZEN IS NOT OWNED BY ME!**

**(PS: Remember that Anna is in no way a princess in this AU. She's a rugged ice harvester who has lived with trolls all her life, but she still has the basic core personality of the original Anna. Okay I'm done now.)**

"Trolls? They're trolls?" Hans asked, gaping at what had, a minute ago, been rocks. After failing to retrieve Elsa, and being hit in the head with a blast of her power, he had been led by Anna, the ice harvester girl he'd met on the mountain, to a clearing full of seemingly lifeless rocks. Anna had promptly started talking to them. Hans had been about to quietly leave when the rocks had come to life, and here they were now.

A hundred eyes turned toward Hans and blinked. Silence reigned.

Then suddenly, one of them shouted, "She's brought a boy!"

"SHE'S BROUGHT A BOY!" all the others shouted. They rushed over to Hans and bowled him over. He was carried over the crowd, over to Anna.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Anna sighed. "I've learned to just roll with it."

"Hmm, bright eyes, strong teeth, working nose…" one of the trolls said, peering carefully at Hans' face. "Yes, he'll do just fine for our Anna here."  
"Oh," Hans said. "Um, no."  
"That's not why I brought him here," Anna told them quickly.  
"Yeah. We're not…" Hans trailed off.  
"What's the issue? Why are you holding back from such a woman?" the troll asked.  
All around them, various trolls began to sing.  
_"Is it the clumpy way she walks?"  
"Or the grumpy way she talks?"  
_The trolls continued singing. Hans was completely and utterly confused. Anna seemed to be exasperated.

"_So she's a bit of a fixer-upper!  
"So she's got a few flaws!"  
"Her peculiar brain dear, her thing with the reindeer,"  
"That's a little outside of nature's laws!"  
_More singing.  
"Okay, can we stop now?" Anna shouted. "We have a problem! A real, serious one!"  
"You bet we do!" shouted one of the trolls.

They continued singing about all of Anna's little quirks and flaws. She looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die, and Hans felt the same way.

"He's engaged to someone else, okay?" Anna finally shouted.

Blink. Blink. The trolls stared at her. Then they huddled into a circle. Hans could barely make out what they were saying.

"_So he's a bit of a fixer upper,  
That's a minor thing."  
"This quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement,"  
_"And by the way, I don't see no ring!" declared one of the baby trolls.

"_So he's a bit of a fixer upper! His brain's a bit betwixt!"  
"Get the fiancé out of the way, and the whole thing will be fixed!"_

MORE singing. Suddenly, the female troll who'd started this whole thing walked up to Hans.  
_"We're not saying you can change her,"_ she sang, _"'cause people don't really change."  
"We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange.  
"People make bad choices when they're mad or scared or stressed."  
"But throw a little love their way, and you'll bring out their best!"  
_Some trolls danced around Hans, throwing a cape of moss over his shoulders and putting a crown on his head. He turned around and saw Anna. She'd been given the same treatment as him. She looked stunningly beautiful.

"Whoa," he muttered under his breath.

"_We're all a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_That's what it's all about!"  
"Father! Mother! Sister! Brother!"  
"We need each other, to raise us up and round us out."_

The trolls pushed Anna and Hans into a pit with each other.

"_We're all a bit of a fixer upper,_

_But when push comes to shove!"  
_Olaf, the snowman who had been made by Elsa, stood in front of the two.

"_The only fixer-upper fixer that can fix a fixer-upper is…"  
"True! True! True! True! Loooove!" _the trolls sang.

"Do you, Hans, take Anna as your trollfully wedded-?"  
"Wait, what?" Anna asked.  
"You're getting married!" the troll exclaimed.

That was when Hans collapsed, shivering violently.  
"Hans!" Anna exclaimed, racing to his side.

"What's going on?" demanded one of the trolls.

"That's what we were trying to tell you!" shouted Anna. "Elsa hit him with a blast of ice!"  
There were gasps all around. The crowd parted to reveal a very old troll. There were mutters of "Grand Pabbie" from the crowd. Hans tried to rise, but failed miserably and collapsed back to the ground. Everything from then was a blur. Pabbie told him something about an act of true love, but Hans was focusing mostly on how absolutely cold he was.

He finally managed to stand on shaking legs and look off toward the distant Arendelle.

_Elsa..._

**Okay well. I hope you enjoyed! It's pretty short but I hope you like it. See you next chapter!**


	4. The Ice Leprechaun: Part 1

**Okay so I thought of this because I just did. Leprechaun!AU because belated St. Patrick's Day celebration yay! Basically, Anna is trying to catch a leprechaun (modern-day) and succeeds! I won't tell more than that. Onto the chapter!  
Disclaimer: Frozen is pure ownage. But it's not ownage'd by me!**

**PS: Idk if I said this already but all suggestions go in my to-do list for this story so yay.  
PPS: Imagine all the leprechaun-characters talking with Irish accents k?**

Anna had read up on everything about leprechauns: their habits, their likes and dislikes, and the best way to lure one into a trap. She was finally ready.

She recalled that her friends had laughed at her. "You want to catch a _leprechaun_?" her friend Jessica had snorted. "Good luck with that." But she knew that they did, indeed, exist. She was dead serious.

She remembered when she was about 10. That had been the first time she'd tried to catch a leprechaun. She'd set up a fake pot full of fake gold the night before. She'd awoken in the middle of the night to the sound of thumping from downstairs. She'd run down and discovered a little man dressed in green standing there.  
He'd frozen and stared at her. Then he'd simply vanished in a puff of green, as if he'd never been there.

She knew they existed. Now she was determined to catch one and prove to her friends, to _everyone, _that she wasn't crazy.

She'd looked up trap ideas online. The one that caught her eye was the fake hat idea. It was fairly simple and seemed foolproof. She painted an empty oatmeal container painstakingly until it looked exactly like a leprechaun's hat. She covered the hole in the top with fairly weak foil (painted green, of course) and, after much trial and error, finally managed to balance a gold chocolate coin on it. Now came the final piece of the puzzle: the ladder. She simply glued sticks together into a ladder form and leaned it up against the trap. She was ready. She left the trap and went to bed.

The next day, Anna got up at 7:45 sharp. Excited, she raced downstairs. She had heard the myths about leprechauns: you couldn't look away from them or they'd vanish. She slowly approached the trap and carefully lifted the foil off.

It was empty.

She sighed and turned around. A cackle came from her left. She whirled around and found herself face-to-face with none other than a leprechaun.

He didn't look like a typical leprechaun. He was almost handsome. He had auburn hair, green eyes and sideburns.

"Well, nice try!" he laughed. Anna narrowed her eyes. Her hands darted out and grabbed him.

"OOF!" he cried. "What was that for?"  
"I caught you," Anna told him.

The leprechaun sighed. "Alright, fine. Very clever. According to tradition, I suppose I have to-" His eyes widened. "Look out! Behind you!"  
Anna didn't budge.

"Nice try. I'm not taking my eyes off you."  
"I'm serious!" the leprechaun cried. A deep voice emanated from behind Anna.

"Drop the leprechaun."  
Anna still didn't budge.

"Leprechauns are master ventriloquists and can throw their voices," she said smugly. "I'm not letting you go that easily."

"Alright, alright. Fine. I must now grant you three wishes." He sighed. "My pot of gold is this way." He pointed off in a vague direction.

"Who said I'd wish for that?" Anna asked with a smirk.

The leprechaun blinked. "Everyone wishes for that…"  
"My first wish is that you don't run away," Anna stated firmly.

"What? But I…" Anna glared at him. He wavered. "Fine. Wish granted. Second wish?"

Anna took a deep breath. "I want to become a leprechaun myself."

"Impossible!" the leprechaun exclaimed. "I could do it temporarily, but…"  
"Temporarily, then."  
"Alright, alright. You have three days." He waved his hand. Suddenly, the world blurred. When her vision cleared, she was in a dim tunnel. The leprechaun was standing next to her.

"Alright, follow me!" he said.  
"Wait! What's your name?"  
He glanced at her. "Is that a third wish?"  
Anna rolled her eyes. "No, it's a question."  
"Ah. Well… Henness McSoutherson. Lots of people call me Hans. Now come on!"  
Anna raced after him, following him through a long series of tunnels, until finally, she saw daylight streaming in from a hole. The only problem was, it was very far above them.  
"Well, don't just stand there!" Hans said. He crouched, and then, to Anna's astonishment, _leaped,_ high into the air. He landed with a thump on the rim of the hole.

"Come on!" he called down.  
"How?" she cried.  
"Just jump!"

So she did. She was startled to find herself flying up out of the hole and crashing into the ground next to Hans, who was laughing.

"Ahaha! I forgot! You're still just a human inside that leprechaun body!" he chortled.

"Shut up," Anna muttered. But all was forgotten when she took a look around.

"Whoa…"  
There were enormous rocks spiraling into the air, some balanced on top of others. It reminded Anna of that place in England… Stonehenge. Amongst the grass- wow, the grass was huge! Anna had forgotten; she was a leprechaun now, and therefore was smaller- there was a swirling stone pathway leading to a set of stone steps. The steps led to a huge throne, where another leprechaun was sitting. Anna couldn't make his face out. In fact, she couldn't make any of him out at all. A hat was pulled down over his face, and whenever Anna tried to look at him, her brain decided it didn't want to. Some sort of magic cloak, perhaps? 

Hans went up to the base of the stone steps and knelt reverently. "Hail, High Queen Elsa," he said respectfully.

Suddenly, Anna could focus again. The cloak had been lifted. The leprechaun on the throne lifted up his hat. No, not his hat. _Her _hat. She had platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a generic leprechaun costume, but with blue stitching. She tossed her hat aside, revealing a green-and-blue crown upon her head.

She frowned down at Hans. "What's this?" she demanded, gesturing at Anna.  
"My queen," Hans said, "I was caught by a human. According to tradition, I had to grant her three wishes. One of them was to allow her to become a leprechaun for three days."  
Elsa's gaze traveled over Anna. "I see. Can she work?"  
"Yes, my queen." Hans shot Anna a look that told her not to argue.

"Good, good. Well, she seems all right, for a human."  
Before Anna could stop herself, she was blurting out, "What's wrong with humans?"  
Elsa fixed her with a cold gaze. "Are you kidding? You have no powers, you can't dance, you barely have any gold… Yes, humans are inferior to us."  
"Are _you _kidding? Humans could take you on any day!" Anna could scarcely believe she'd just said that. She felt hundreds of eyes on her. Glancing from side to side, she saw that many more leprechauns had come out of hiding and were staring at her.

Icy silence reigned. Elsa glared at her. Then suddenly, she burst out laughing.

"Oh, this one has spunk," she said, wiping her eyes. "_Take me on?_ Ha!" She held out her hand, and a burst of ice shot from it, into the sky. A million snowflakes rained down. Anna stared at them.  
"Take her to the shoemaking facilities, Hans," Elsa said, chuckling. Hans complied, showing Anna the way.

"So, can you all do that?" asked Anna.

Hans shook his head. "The ice? Nah. High Queen Elsa was born with those powers. Nobody knows why."

"Okay. And do you all hate humans?"  
Again, Hans shook his head. "She doesn't really _hate _humans, but she has an inherent disliking of them. She means them no harm, and neither do any of us. Although…" He trailed off in thought. "Before her reign, we got along a lot better with humans. Don't tell her I said this, but I think something happened to her. Something that frosted her heart." He shrugged. "Well, come along now!"

Hans led her along a cobblestone path out of the circle of stones. It ended at the base of a large tree. Hans gestured at it grandly. "Tada!" There was a small opening. He led Anna through it, and they stepped into light. Anna gasped.

For what seemed like miles up, there were leprechauns at different platforms and stations, working on shoes. The vast shoemaking factory stretched up until it vanished into the blackness.

"Better get started," Hans said.

**Okay so ima just continue it instead of having a megalong chapter. I WILL do suggestions/requests. Soon. See you next chap!**


	5. The Ice Leprechaun: Part 2

**So back yay hooray! So sorry for delayedness. Quality, not quantity. (lame excuse is lame) Inspiration is annoying because it always runs away when I need it most. So yeah, Part 2 of the last chapter. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I donut own Frozen.  
**Lying in bed, Anna reflected on the day's events. It had been a long day, hard at work, making shoes. She'd thought being a leprechaun would be more… magical than this. But as Hans had explained to her, all of them started at the bottom, at shoemaking. Over time, they could move up in rank.

After the day was over, Hans had showed her to a small space under a rock, with a bed and a small table. She had collapsed, exhausted, into the bed, where she was now.

_I wonder why Elsa dislikes humans so much… _she thought drowsily. Then sleep claimed her, and she thought no more.

The next morning, she woke up. There was a note on the table next to her. _Be at the factory by 10:00. –Hans :). _There was a small, old-fashioned pocket watch. She examined it and saw that it was 9:30.  
"Better get ready," she thought aloud.

She quickly combed down her unruly hair as best as she could. She'd fallen asleep in her clothes, so she didn't need to get dressed. She turned and stepped outside the shelter of her rock.

Elsa was standing right there.

Anna gasped and fell backward. "Wh-what- Elsa?"  
"That's High Queen Elsa to you, _human_," the ice leprechaun replied emotionlessly. Examining her more closely, Anna could see that something wasn't quite right. Her features were frozen in one position.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm not fooled. Don't try anything. I'm warning you." And with that, Elsa exploded into a pile of snow.

_Some sort of living ice version of herself that she sent?_ Anna wondered. She uneasily headed off to the shoemaking factory to start the day's work.

By lunchtime, she was once again exhausted. A bit of food would do her good, though. Pabbie, one of the senior leprechauns, was sitting near her. She took advantage of the opportunity to ask about Elsa.

"So, um, Pabbie, what's… what's Elsa's deal? I mean, High Queen Elsa."  
Pabbie looked at her. "Whatever do you mean?"  
"Well," Anna said, unsure of how to proceed, "she seems a bit frosty toward humans."  
Pabbie's face darkened. Anna hoped she hadn't angered him; he'd come off as friendly to her, as little as she'd seen him.  
"What?" she asked.

"I'll tell you about it, but you must promise that you will not repeat a single word. If High Queen Elsa found out…"

"I promise," Anna said, wondering what could be so important.

After lunch, they still had a half hour left before they had to start working again. Pabbie took her aside. He led her to a spot in the woods, near a small stream. They sat on the rocks, and Pabbie began his tale.

"Long ago, Elsa was born to the High King and Queen of the leprechauns. She had a lonely childhood, not because she was royalty, but because she had a rare, mysterious curse: she could manipulate ice and snow."

"Her parents were initially accepting of this power. But one day, she accidentally harmed someone. I still don't know who exactly it was, but her parents decided that the only way to control the power and keep her from hurting anyone else was to keep her locked away."  
"So for her whole life, she was locked away." Pabbie's face dropped into a picture of grief. "But then, one day, on a fateful voyage across the world… Elsa's parents died."  
"No," Anna gasped.

"Their magic craft went astray, crashing in the household of a human. The human panicked and killed them.

"That's horrible," Anna murmured. "No wonder she doesn't like humans."

"Indeed. She grieved for many months, until finally, the day of her coronation as new High Queen came around. All was going well, but suddenly, her powers went out of control."  
"She plunged all of Magical Ireland into an eternal winter, and-"  
"Magical Ireland?" Anna interrupted.

Pabbie smiled. "The collective term for all the magical hotspots of Ireland. The leprechauns, the trolls, the fairies… And they're all interconnected."  
He resumed his tale. "Anyway, she fled to the mountains. A quest of the bravest leprechauns went up and convinced her to come back with them. In time, she learned to control her powers and ended the winter. She still harbors a deep grudge for humans, for taking her parents away."

Anna sat in silence. "Wow," she said finally. "I suppose that explains why she doesn't like humans." She paused thoughtfully. "I'm going to talk to her," she said determinedly.

"Be careful," Pabbie warned.

"I always am," she tossed over her shoulder, already walking away. Pabbie rolled his eyes and chuckled.

* * *

Elsa sighed, reclining on her chair. She'd just finished negotiating with the fairy tribe over by the Blarney Stone, and she was looking forward to relaxing.

"High Queen Elsa?" said one of her servants, Kai. "The human is here. She requests an audience with you."  
Elsa's head whipped around. "What?" she asked, transfixing him with an icy glare.

"I said, she-"  
"I know, but why?"  
"I don't know, Your Highness."

Elsa sighed. "Send her in."  
A moment later, Anna was standing before her.

"What?" Elsa snapped.

Anna gulped. She hadn't really thought about what she was going to say.

"I'm sorry," she began.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"  
"Nothing! I just… I get why you distrust humans so much. But I promise I'll be good. I'm not here to harm anyone, I promise!"

Elsa stared at her for a long moment. "Will that be all?"  
"Yes, I think so," Anna said.

"Very well. It's almost dark. Go gather for dinner."  
Anna bowed respectfully and left. Elsa stared at the ground. Humans were to be hated, weren't they? Yes! They'd taken her parents from her!

She sighed.

Well, she had no right to judge someone she didn't know. She'd give Anna a chance.

**So yeah! I was killing myself not to turn it into an Elsanna fic but yeah. I think I might leave the rest to the imagination and move on, unless you want me to continue it. Also, I will now be responding to reviews instead of just exploding from happiness when I read them! Hooray. R&R!**


	6. Surfing the Net

**LE GASPITO NEXT CHAPTER. So this is a weird modern-ish AU that I'm not entirely sure how all the sites and Frozen stuff fits into it. It's sort of random. In any case, it's basically the characters surfing the Internet and finding Frozen things and stuff. You'll see.**

**alsotheresabitofannalookingatelsannafanartbutnoactualelsannabutifthatmakesyouuncomfortablethenyoumightwanttoreadwithcaution**

**Disclaimer: Frozen isn't owned by me, nor are any of the fan works, websites, or etc. mentioned in this story. Except my fics that I mentioned. Yeah.**

Elsa sat at her laptop, just browsing the Internet. Bored, she began to look at , just looking around. Something caught her eye: Frozen? She clicked it warily. She stared at what came up.

_Those are our names… Oh yeah! That one movie got made about us! I remember now!_

She clicked on one at random. It was called "Alternations."

"Space?" she thought aloud. She began to read.

Meanwhile, Anna was also bored. She was browsing Tumblr, looking for anything that might pique her interest.

_What's this? _she thought. _Elsanna fanfiction? What does that mean? _She scrolled down. Her face went red and she covered her mouth in shock.

"Whatcha looking at?" Elsa asked, coming up behind her.

"NOTHING!" she shouted, quickly closing the window.

Elsa blinked. "Oo…kay?" She walked back to her own laptop.

_That was weird, _she thought. She clicked off Fanfiction and went to Tumblr.  
She was scrolling through her feed when she heard Anna laughing in the other room. She ran over to find her sister collapsed on the floor, helplessly giggling.

"What's so funny?" Elsa asked.

"I-I- INVISIBLE BIKE!" She burst out laughing again.

Elsa looked at the laptop screen. Her sister was on Lolcats. She shook her head fondly and left Anna on the ground.

Once Anna recovered, she decided to browse YouTube. She ended up watching "Let It Slow", which was basically Let it Go slowed down so much that it was literally hours long.

Elsa was meanwhile on eBay. She'd heard of weird things being sold on it, so she searched "ghost". To her surprise, she immediately found a supposed ghost-in-a-jar. _Hmmm…_

Olaf wandered into the room. "Hi, Elsa!" he exclaimed. "What's up?"  
"Nothing, just surfing the Internet." She clicked to Tumblr.

Olaf watched the screen. "What's that?"

"Tumblr."  
"What's that?"  
She explained it to him.

He looked intrigued. "Can I have one?"  
"Uh, sure…" She registered a new account for him on the other computer in the house. He immediately set to work creating tons of blogs dedicated entirely to different kinds of hugs, and reblogging all things hug and/or summer related.

They'd just gotten Netflix, so Anna decided to watch some of it on her computer. She went to the Netflix website, logged in, plugged in her headphones, and began watching an assortment of movies. She eventually became bored and started to just look at videos. She found herself looking at videos full of different Frozen fan art. She found one called "Elsanna Compilation". Blushing and recalling the fanfiction she'd seen earlier, she began to watch it. Just to see what it was. Completely innocent.

She hadn't noticed Elsa sneaking up behind her and watching her a few minutes ago. About 2 minutes into the video, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She slammed the laptop shut and whirled around.

"Elsa!" she exclaimed. "How long have you been standing there?"

Elsa grinned at her mischeviously. "Long enough."  
Anna's face flushed. "I was just curious, I swear! I wasn't actually like, you know, following it, or wanting it to be real, or anything! I just-"  
Elsa laughed. "Don't defend yourself. You can look at whatever you want." She rapped her knuckles lightly against her sister's head. "Just pay attention." Chuckling, she left the room.

_Well, that could've gone better, but it also certainly could have gone worse, _Anna thought. She reopened the laptop, closed the tab, and went back to Lolcats.

Elsa was back at her laptop, surfing her email. She noticed she had a new message from a "Moboy1". Wasn't that the author of that "Alternations" fic?  
She read it. "Thanks for reviewing my story!" it said. "But wait… YOU'RE _IN _THE STORY!"

Suddenly, the author ended it off on a random note. The computer exploded, and it was the end of the chapter.

**So that was a bit random because I like writing random . R&R!**


	7. The Icy Hour

**Yay more! This is a Doctor Who AU because gasp I finally caved. Okay. And remember that I WILL get around to doing all the requests. Eventually. Anyway. Onto the chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. Let it go. Doyouseewhatididthere. I also don't own Doctor Who.**

Anna glanced fearfully at the crack in her wall. It seemed to be growing bigger every day. The voices spoke out of it, giving her terrifying nightmares that made her afraid to go to sleep.

"Dear Santa," she prayed, "thank you for the dolls and the pencils. And the fish. It's pretty soon after Christmas, so I hope I didn't wake you, but it's an emergency. There's a crack in my wall. Aunt Gerda says it's just a normal crack, but at night, there's voices. So could you please, _please _send someone to fix it?"

There was a loud crash outside. Startled, Anna jumped off her bed and ran to the window. Outside her house, a blue police box was lying on the ground, smoking. Her heart leaped. Santa had sent a policeman to help her!  
"Thank you, Santa," she said.

She raced outside and ran up to the police box. Suddenly nervous, she tentatively walked up to it and looked at it.  
"Hello?" she ventured.

The doors flew open and a head stuck out. Anna screamed.

"Oh, hello!" said the woman who the head belonged to. She had platinum blonde hair, almost white, and icy eyes. She was also completely soaked.

"Who are you?" Anna asked, backing away.

"Oh, I'm the Ice Queen." She climbed out of the smoking police box. "Wow, I'm hungry. Am I having cravings? I've never had cravings before."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." The Ice Queen gave her a lopsided grin.

"You're soaking wet."  
"Ah, I fell into the pool. All the way to the library, can you believe it?"  
"The pool is in the library?"  
"Yeah. Why, do you keep your pools somewhere else?"  
Anna blinked. "Have you come to help me?"  
The Ice Queen stared down at her. "Help you? With what?"

"There's a crack in my wall." Her voice trembled. "There are voices that talk from it at night."  
The Ice Queen's eyes narrowed. "Well, I'll have a look at it. But first, do you have anything to eat?"  
"Yeah. What would you like?"  
"How about an apple?"  
So Anna went and got an apple. She brought the Ice Queen into her house with her.

The mysterious woman bit into the apple and immediately spit it out. "What is this?"

"An apple," Anna said uncertainly.

"Why would you give me this? This is rubbish." She tossed the apple over her shoulder.

"You asked for it!"  
"No, no, I like yogurt. Yogurt's the best."  
So Anna gave her yogurt.

"Bleh, I hate yogurt. What's the point? It's just… stuff."  
"You said it was the best."

"Did I? I lied. Now, what else do you have?"  
It went on like that for a while. Finally, the Ice Queen tried some ice cream.

"Mm, this is great!" she exclaimed. She quickly finished it off and stood up. "Now, about that crack…"

Anna showed her the crack in her wall and explained the situation.

"Very disturbing." The Ice Queen pulled out a strange device, about the size of a pen. It glowed with a white light and made a strange sound as she pointed it at the crack.  
"What's that?"  
"Sonic icicle."  
Anna stared at her. "Who _are _you?"  
"The Ice Queen."  
"But besides that! What's your identity? Where do you come from?"  
"Oh, I'm the last of the Time Lords from the planet Gallifrey," she said casually. "I'm on my last regeneration now. I froze them all and blew them up."  
Anna threw her hands up in frustration. "Fine, then! Be that way!"

The Ice Queen stiffened. "Uh-oh."  
"What?" Anna asked.

"This crack is not a crack in your wall, Anna, it's a crack in space and time." She pointed her sonic icicle at it. "Let's open it up and see what's inside."  
Anna stared in shock as the crack began to glow. It widened, opening and expanding. A light shone from within it, and when it died away, a ginormous eye was staring at them.

Anna screamed and fell backward. The Ice Queen stepped forward.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The eye looked at her. "Prisoner Snowman has escaped."  
The crack shut. Silence filled the room.

"What was that?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. But I do know one thing." The Ice Queen looked down at Anna. "We're gonna have to find this Prisoner Snowman and have a nice chat with him."

**So yay. Quick little thing. I felt like I kind of rushed it a bit at the end and I'm sorry. R&R!**


End file.
